


Day Twenty-Six || ___ At Night

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Stalking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Dark city streets aren't safe for most, but especially young women walking home alone. But the man following her isn't the only one Hinata will run into tonight.





	Day Twenty-Six || ___ At Night

There’s always a reason they say, “Don’t go out at night”.

An hour left in her shift, and already Hinata’s feet are starting to drag. A full morning of classes, and then a shift in the evening at a cafe just off campus waitressing leaves her exhausted. Thank goodness she only has to do this three nights a week.

Just one more hour, she tells herself. One more hour, and then it’s just a short walk home. Barely two blocks. So far, there’s been no hassle. It helps a fellow student happens to work the same shift, and even lives in the same dorm, different floor. They aren’t exactly friends, but there’s an unspoken promise to walk together.

Just in case.

But tonight happens to be different. The other woman’s down with a seasonal cold, and her stand-in is some middle-aged man that typically handles the mornings. Which not only leaves Hinata with a stranger, but...without her partner for her walk.

It’s been silently eating at her all evening despite her mental insistence that it’ll be fine. Hardly any distance to cover, she tells herself. You’ll be back in your dorm before anyone even notices you’re out and about!

It’s almost convinced her when a late-night customer shuffles in. Hood drawn over a cap and hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his long coat, he just has that  _ look _ . But more than that...a feeling any woman knows. 

Her coworker’s already busy with another table, so...she swallows down her trepidation, approaching with a smile. “Good evening! Table for one?”

“Yeah.”

“This way, please!” She leads him to a corner table, tucked away from most of the others. It’s quiet at this hour, only a few other people left in and eating, including a gaggle of teenagers who’ve been ruckusing for what feels like half the evening. But suddenly Hinata finds herself glad for the distraction. “Here you go - and here’s a menu. I’ll be back in a few to get your order.”

The way he eyeballs her, not even bothering to answer, sends up about twenty red flags.

Retreating to the back, Hinata hides in kitchen for a few moments, pretending to look for something. The portly cook, father of a friend, gives her a perked-brow look. “...Hinata…? Everything okay?”

There’s a pause, weighing her options. She hates to complain - it feels like she eats away at her employability when she does. “Um...yes, it’s fine.”

He doesn’t look like he believes her...but doesn’t pry. “Night’s almost over, you’ll be out of here soon. Just keep it up a little longer.”

“R-right.” After a few minutes, she brings the latest customer some water, asking if he’d like anything else. Still no answer. “Have you...decided what you’ll have?”

“Club sandwich. Steak fries.”

“All right, I’ll bring that out for you soon!”

From there, she tends to a few other tables, seeing a few guests out until it’s almost empty. Once the food’s done, she carries it over, ignoring the feeling of his eyes boring into her. “All right sir, here’s your order - anything else?”

“...no.”

“Please do keep in mind we close in about twenty minutes.”

Another bout of silence, ignoring her and taking a sloppy bite that almost makes her flinch.  _ Eugh… _

By closing time, he’s nearly finished. Already counting tips and doling them out, her coworker asks, “Should I make him go? Offer him a box?”

Hinata weighs that. “Um...I guess you can try…?”

And so he does...to no result. “Well...I’m gonna go ahead and start vacuuming, if you want to handle tables.”

“Got it.” Gearing herself with hot soapy water and a rag, Hinata makes practiced work of closing. And all the while, the hair on the back of her neck stands up as she feels that same gaze on her back, pointedly ignoring him.

So much for a safe walk home…

Part of her wonders if she should call someone, but...it’s ten o’clock. No one available is going to want to go out now...and anyone already out likely won’t be much help. So once closing is finished save for their lingering guest, she hovers near the back as the other waiter tries to get him to leave.

“Sir, it’s a quarter after closing. Staff would like to go home for the night. I can get you a to-go box…?”

“All right, fine.”

To her surprise, as he grabs said box, the man murmurs, “You’d best head out - I’ll keep him around for a few more minutes so you can get a head start.”

Hinata can’t help a jolt. “I...t-thanks.”

Hurrying and gathering up her bag and tips, Hinata makes her way out the back door. The light is a bit dim, but she scurries out toward the sidewalk and beelines for campus.

Unfortunately...he’s faster than either of them suspected.

“Hey.”

Not daring to stop, she tries walking faster...but a hand on her shoulder spins her around. An attempt to lift pepper spray from her pocket gets her wrist caught in a joint-crushing grip. "A-ahh…!”

“You always so cold when a man speaks to you?” he mutters, gross breath blooming against her face. “Look at me!”

“That’s enough.”

A smooth voice sounds behind them, and he dares to look over a shoulder. “The hell do you want? You a cop or somethin’...?”

“Interesting that that’s your first concern,” they go on. “Makes me wonder if this isn’t just a little confrontation that needs breaking up.”

“Ain’t none of your business. So scram, asshole.”

“It might have escaped your notice, but I can  _ smell _ her fear. She wants nothing to do with you. I think it’s  _ you _ who needs to  _ scram _ .”

Eyes squint. “...t’hell you mean,  _ smell fear _ ? What, you a bloodhound  _ and _ an asshole?”

Still unable to see whoever’s speaking, Hinata barely dares to breathe. It...sounds like someone’s trying to save her…?  _ Is _ it a cop?

There’s a chuckle that sends a chill down her spine. “Bloodhound…? Hm...close, but not quite.”

Before she can blink, Hinata reflexively gasps as someone steps in front of her - where did they come from?! They grip her aggressor’s wrist in a way that releases his hold with a howl of pain. She scrambles back several paces before falling backward with a cry.

“Tch, you’re disgusting. Not even worth my time. You smell like rotten meat and onions...I can only imagine what you’d  _ taste _ like…”

Breath catches in Hinata’s throat.  _ T...taste…? _

By now, still flailing in an unrelenting hold, the man following her is practically blubbering. “Look man, I’ll leave her alone - I was just messin’ around, I wasn’t -”

“I don’t give a damn what excuses you throw at me. Fear’s not the only thing I could smell...your intentions reek. Don’t bother trying to hide it. Now...what to do with you…”

“C’mon man, I -!”

“I could toss you in a dumpster with the rest of the garbage, but I doubt you’ll stay there where you belong. There’s a bridge nearby...maybe you’d like to go for a swim? Bathe off some of your grime…?”

“No! No no -!”

“Hm, you’re right...I don’t feel like dragging you all the way over there. I suppose for now...we’ll settle on letting you take a little  _ nap _ …!” With a thrust of an elbow to a temple, the man goes limp, collapsing atop the sidewalk.

Hinata stares.

Her savior - if that’s what he really is - sighs with a slight bow of his head. “What a way to ruin the start of a nice night…” Turning, he gives her an appraising glance. “...are you all right…?”

“He...is he…?”

“He’s just unconscious. Nothing to really worry about. Besides...he needs a little reality check.”

Entirely confused, Hinata has far too many questions and no answers. “Who...w-who are you?”

“You can call me Sasuke. Most people do.” Eyes flicker to her chest, where her name tag is still pinned. “I suppose you can too,  _ Hinata _ . Now, you should get up and head home. It’s dangerous to be out at night. You never know what kind of  _ monsters _ you’ll run into.”

Staring for a moment, she shakily does as suggested. “You…?”

“Hm?”

“Y-you said something about…a-about smell, and...and  _ taste _ …?”

A smile curls his lips. “Did I?”

“W-what was that supposed to mean?”

After a small pause, he takes several steps forward, not stopping until he’s half a pace from her. Leaning forward, Sasuke lets his smile widen. Within, gleaming in the dull lamplight, are long, shining teeth.

“...I’ll give you three guesses.”

Heart pounding, Hinata finds herself unable to move. What...but he can’t be...that’s not possible…!

“Your heart’s jumping like jackhammer. I think you need to get home and rest.”

“B-but -!”

“I’ve blazed a path for you. I suggest you take it before something  _ else _ wanders onto it and causes trouble. And try not to walk alone...that was a foolish thing to do.”

She wants to rebuke - rebuke and question and argue, but he’s already turning around to leave. “W...wait!”

“Why?”

A scramble for an answer. “I...I didn’t get to thank you.”

He stops...and glances over his shoulder. “...I guess you  _ do _ owe me...I’ll have to mull it over. For now...consider it an IOU. Now get going - I’ve got more important things to do than muck about with a little lost human.”

Officially perplexed and in a state of disbelief, she just...watches him go before glancing back to her route home. A few stumbled steps then lead her into a run. No one else interrupts her, and she makes her way into the dorm lobby. Her back crashes against the door, struggling to breathe.

...no one’s ever going to believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> Guh, another late night...been a bit busy today, but at least it's done! A classic little instance of something supernatural. Seems Hinata's managed to attract the attention of your friendly neighborhood vampire! And just in time, too!
> 
> I don't write vampire crossover stuff too often, even though I enjoy it. It doesn't seem to do as well with audiences, lol - it's cliche, so I guess I can understand. But Uchivamps are just...too much fun NOT to indulge in every once in a while~
> 
> Anyway, that's all for tonight! I've got a few other projects to wrap up, so I'll call it here. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
